Cada Momento
by RociFri
Summary: Drabble 15: Una alianza entre almas. Feliz cumpleaños Ino. (ShikaIno) /Colección de drabbles independientes por el cumpleaños de Ino.
1. 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 1: **Holding Hands.

SasuIno.

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Tomados de la mano

**.**

**.**

Si le preguntaran a Sasuke qué era lo que más quería en ese momento, él hubiera respondido sin titubear. Él prefería la muerte.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero morir no era una opción.

—Hmp.

—¡No tengo lepra! No te contagiaré nada.

Tampoco tomar aquella mano era una buena idea.

—No lo haré.

—Te comportas como un niño. ¡No puedo creer que me gustarás en la academia!

De hecho, él tampoco lo entendía.

—No es necesario.

Ella le miró furiosa, con una ceja en lo alto y los brazos alrededor de sus caderas. Sasuke tragó saliva despistadamente.

—No. Sólo es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Estaba exagerando. Sasuke gruñó sonoramente, percibiendo el _chakra_ de al menos cinco ninjas enemigos en la redonda. Tenía que actuar rápido.

—Sólo vámonos.

Sasuke nunca huía de una batalla.

—Por supuesto que nos iremos, a un lugar donde pueda curarte. Dame la mano.

Nunca había tocado la piel de una mujer, al menos no a conciencia.

—No.

—Uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha morirá desangrado. Qué muerte tan legendaria.

Bufó molesto, contemplando los dedos de aquella _kunoichi_ alargándose por su cara.

—Está bien.

Tomó su mano de manera torpe, no estaba acostumbrado a esos roces.

—Así está mucho mejor. Ahora vamos a un lugar seguro.

Ella sonrió de forma victoriosa, aferrándose a su mano sin tener ninguna salvación o alternativa para escapar.

—Tu herida no es grave, te mentí. Te recuperarás muy pronto.

De todas las _kunoichis_, ella era la que nunca sería capaz de comprender.

—¡Suéltame!

—Tienes cicatrices en todo el brazo.

Siempre actuaba sin importarle nada, como si no le tuviera miedo. Hasta recordaba que de niños se colgaba a su espalda y no se soltaba por mucho que él le riñera.

—¡Estás loca!

—Y de remate.

Sintió sus dedos entrelazarse con fuerza. Ella no se soltaría ni aunque le clavara un _kunai _en el dorso.

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque en el fondo, a Sasuke le gustaba.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Algo rápido y sin muchas complicaciones. No es mi mejor trabajo, y la verdad se me ocurrieron varias cosas para este primer drabble, pero no sé por qué al final me decidí a escribirlo así, jaja.

Quería participar en el reto de 30 drabbles en el mes por el cumpleaños de Ino. Así que estaré escribiendo algunos más, tal vez con diferentes parejas para Ino en los próximos. Pero conociéndome, puede que predomine el SasuIno y el ShikaIno.

En un principio pensé publicar cada drabble por separado, pero pensé que al final tendría demasiados sueltos, por eso decidí juntarlos en un solo trabajo, por así decirlo.

Gracias por leer!


	2. 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 2: **Cuddling somewhere

ShikaIno.

**.**

**_Cada Momento_**

Acurrucados en alguna parte

**.**

**.**

Apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir un rayo de luz en la cara, acompañado de el aroma intenso a café de baja calidad, picándole con furia en la punta de la nariz. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no tenía intenciones de levantarse de aquel sucio colchón todavía. Estaba demasiado agotado como para intentar ponerse al día con la misión, aunque ese era su deber primordial.

Fue un viaje larguísimo y sumamente complicado por el clima. No se habían topado con ningún extranjero hasta ahora, ni mucho menos con enemigos. Estaba claro que existía alguna trampa escondida en todo ello; incluso las tormentas interminables y el calor sofocante eran parte de una emboscada, podría apostarlo. Quien quiera que se ocultarla detrás de ello, trataba de jugar con sus mentes primero.

Pero también estaba seguro de esperar el momento exacto para pensar a consciencia y preparar una estrategia en caso de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

Shikamaru intentó dormir de nuevo, a punto de caer en un profundo sueño cuando descubrió un peso extra en la cama, en compañía de unas manos suaves que acariciaban con ímpetu su torso desnudo.

Tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire muy necesaria al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Percibió la cabeza de su acompañante sobre sus pectorales y depositarle un suave beso. Una sonrisa boba salió de sus labios cuando se vio obligado a abrir los ojos a través de las sensaciones, contemplando una melena rubia, que bien conocía, totalmente enmarañada y salvaje.

—¿Listo para continuar, Shika? —le habló en un tono de cansancio casi igual al suyo, mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos color turquesa. Shikamaru elevó una ceja, pero ella se adelantó—. Me refiero a la misión.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos en seguida como respuesta. Se detuvo un segundo a admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que, prácticamente, estaba sobre él.

—Aún me siento algo cansado.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron lentamente, provocando que Shikamaru se burlara en su interior de ella. Aunque literalmente era bellísima de esa forma.

—Quizás no debimos, Shika —llevó un dedo hacia el interior de su boca, con inocencia. Pero Shikamaru sintió enloquecer con ese gesto. Como siguiera provocándolo de tal forma no podría contenerse y abalanzarse para cambiar de posiciones y ser él quien estuviera sobre ella; su solo cuerpo sí solo ya era mucha tentación—. Nuestra prioridad es la misión, Shika.

—Tsk. No seas problemática, Ino —la apretó más contra sí, logrando que sus pechos chocaran contra sus brazos, y el efecto de sus montículos erectos le encantó—. Como si antes no hubiésemos hecho el amor entre misiones.

Shikamaru tenía razón. Por supuesto que no le fascinaba tener que hacerle el amor en lugares sucios como ese, pero si a Ino no le importaba, a él tampoco. Todo sus pensamientos de imprudencia se desvanecían cuando veía a Ino gritar y deshacerse por él. Y después ella siempre terminaba acurrucándose entre sus brazos; tenía esa manía que agradecía, porque la sentía totalmente entregada a él.

Ino lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, rodeando sus caderas con sus largas piernas, como si estuviese adivinando sus pensamientos, lo cual era casi lógico, tanto como su miembro reaccionando al instante.

La rubia sonrió con coquetería, besando sus labios lentamente, para tortura de Shikamaru.

—Entonces, tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Shikamaru sonrió discretamente, preparándose para hacerla suya una vez más.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

A diferencia del primero, este sí me gusto mucho más, jaja.

Gracias por leer!


	3. 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 3: **Gaming/Watching a movie

SaiIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Mirando una película

**.**

**.**

No fue una coincidencia que Ino saliera al cine con sus amigas ese viernes por la tarde.

El colegio las atormentaba todos los días; las tediosas tareas, las complicadas actividades del club de actuación, y los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. No era nada extraño que Sakura se quejara porque estaba perdiendo enormes cantidades de cabello, ni mucho menos que Hinata hubiera descuidado su alimentación, así como que Ten-ten estuviera de un humor sorprendentemente agresivo. Por supuesto que Ino no era una excepción, también estaba estresada, después de todo llevaba noches sin dormir bien y tenía que utilizar maquillaje de más para cubrir esas espantosas ojeras.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía que ser la optimista y divertida del grupo, ¿no? Una tarde de chicas, películas y el aroma a palomitas, ayudaría a levantar el ánimo de cualquiera.

—¡Son los chicos!

No fue una coincidencia que Sai saliera al cine con sus amigos ese viernes por la tarde.

Todos estaban asustados por los resultados de los próximos exámenes. Estaban asustados, simplemente, no era como que cada uno se pusiera a estudiar. Y para variar, Naruto los convenció de ir a ver esa nueva película de terror sobre un payaso. Sai no entendía su concepto de terror, porque según tenía entendido, los payasos no daban miedo sino risa, a menos que los términos se hubieran intercambiado en los últimos minutos y él no estuviese enterado.

—¡Sakura-chan! Te ves muy hermosa.

Todos miraron al rubio acercarse a la pelirrosa, y rieron cuando ésta lo mandó a volar con un muy buen golpe.

No fue una coincidencia que todos entraran a la misma sala y se sentaran juntos.

No fue una coincidencia que Ino se sentara justo a lado de Sai. Así como tampoco fue coincidencia que Shikamaru hiciera una mueca extraña y que Sasuke gruñera cuando Sai les ganó el lugar.

—Si tienes miedo, Ino-chan, puedes tomar mi mano. De acuerdo a un libro que leí, debo abrazarte si comienzas a temblar.

No fue una coincidencia que Ino riera encantada, ni que su corazón se acelerara.

No fue una coincidencia que Sai tomara la mano de Ino y la entrelazara. No fue una coincidencia que Ino terminara abrazando a Sai cuando lo notó temblar de miedo.

No fue una coincidencia que después de eso, ambos comenzaran a salir y se hicieran novios.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Hasta ahora voy puntual, jaja.

Gracias por leer!


	4. 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 4:** On a date

NejiIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Cita

**.**

**.**

La humedad en el aire le hizo sentir más calor del que debería, a pesar de las continuas brisas que llegaban a chocar contra su rostro de tanto en tanto. Cerró los ojos para poder apreciar la suave melodía que provocaron los árboles al moverse, y el sonido de los peces al nadar. Se concentró especialmente en sus hebras castañas envueltas en un vaivén delicado.

Una paz poco imaginable lo invadió, como pocas veces que podía permitirse sentirse bien consigo, pero más bien era una especie de tranquilidad transformada en nostalgia; tranquilidad falsa, quizás. Sonrió para sus adentros al identificar de nuevo aquella molesta sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

El ruido del festival apenas podía escucharse a lo lejos, aunque realmente no se había alejado más de unos cuantos pasos. Le gustaba la quietud del bosque, y agradecía la oportunidad que tenía para contemplar las estrellas. Desde ese punto, no pudo evitar pensar en el rumbo de su propia vida, sus decisiones, sus errores y sus aciertos (que eran pocos). Recordó el rostro de su padre también, añorándolo.

La vida es tan efímera y fugaz, que no existe suficiente tiempo para intentarlo todo. Muy pocas son las personas que logran trascender.

Tal vez, solamente tenía que armarse de valor y lanzarse contra el vacío. Intentar lo absoluto. ¿Qué era la felicidad sino una construcción utópica de lo correcto? Simplemente lo haría. Subió un pie para traspasar la rejilla de madera e impulsarse con sus manos para caer al río.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarse, escuchó el sonido sordo de los arbustos y pasos aproximarse. Rápidamente cambió de opinión, y con un gesto ecuánime, decidió volver a su posición inicial, vigilando con sus ojos a la persona que salía de entre la oscuridad.

—Neji —lo observó sorprendida, pero en un segundo caminó hacia el río, ocultando su rostro—. Descuida, no seré una molestia y pronto me iré. Necesitaba un poco… un poco de aire.

Le sonrió a medias sin mirarlo.

Neji cruzó los brazos y observó su espalda. Si no se equivocaba, ella era Ino Yamanaka, una de las estudiantes de segundo año en su mismo instituto, un año menor que él. Le parecía tan extraño verla con aquel _yukata_ de color lila, parecía mucho más madura que con el uniforme del colegio, pero definitivamente, no lucía mal. No obstante, Neji alcanzó a percibir un brillo inusual en sus ojos, ¿estaba llorando?

Se sintió incómodo. Una de sus fortalezas nunca fue ser paciente para soportar el llanto. Seguramente la chica se había topado con ese lugar por la misma razón que él; para estar sola y buscar un nuevo sentido a la vida. Y de pronto, que aquella sensación conocida también fuera compartida por ella, no le gustó. No conocía bien a Ino y no tenía ningún interés en ella o en sus sentimientos, pero no le gustó que una chiquilla inocente como ella estuviera siendo perturbada.

—¿Qué haces lejos del festival, Neji? —le sonrió, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas que arruinaron su maquillaje casi perfecto, como si no le hubiera afectado ser descubierta por él—. La verdadera diversión está allá, fuera de este sitio deprimente.

Neji permaneció inmutable.

—Seguramente, lo mismo que tú.

Su respuesta fue seca, pero eso a Ino no le molestó, pues se echó a reír, dándole la razón.

—¿Quieres un poco? Me lo robé de un puesto —del interior de su_ yukata_ sacó dos caramelos, uno para ella y el otro se lo ofreció con gusto.

Neji no supo por qué, pero aceptó el caramelo sin chistar, dejándolo en el interior de su mano.

—Esta cita es mucho mejor de lo que pude esperar -mostró una sonrisa muy amplia y Neji se perdió en ella antes de reaccionar.

—¿Cita? —preguntó incrédulo, alzando una ceja. Ino por su parte, rio animadamente.

—Eres mi cita, Neji —iba a negar y decirle que posiblemente había enloquecido, pero Ino no le dio oportunidad—. Ambos nos salvamos.

La miró fijamente, entendiendo su mensaje entre líneas. ¿La había salvado? ¿Ella lo había salvado?

Nunca creyó que la chica que siempre veía a la distancia, sonriendo todo el tiempo y hablando con todos hasta por los codos, en el fondo se sintiera tan vacía y sola como él. Para Neji, estaba claro que Ino Yamanaka utilizaba una mascara artificial ante la sociedad, y no supo distinguir si le había gustado o disgustado ser testigo de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Frunció el ceño por primera vez. Normalmente trataba de ser escuálido a cualquier expresión y mantener una cara neutral, no obstante, la interrogante le hacía eco en la psique una y otra vez.

La miró fijo, ella contemplaba el cielo ensimismada, siendo iluminada únicamente por la luna. Su figura le pareció sumamente entretenida de ver, casi como un espectáculo. Ella abrió los labios en el preciso momento que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar, pintando el cielo de múltiples colores. Ino era como una niña pequeña, ilusionada con algo tan sencillo. Neji sonrió de medio lado.

No supo por qué, pero de un momento a otro, Ino consiguió tomarle la mano y entrelazar los dedos. Neji abrió los ojos, pasmado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sentía la piel fría de la chica, y un cosquilleó intenso recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Hay una leyenda que dice que tu destino estará unido a la primer persona que sostengas su mano durante el festival de fuegos artificiales.

Ella se aferró a sus dedos y Neji ya no pudo apartarse.

¿Su salvación y su destino?

Tal vez valía la pena vivir un poco más para comprobarlo.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Nunca había escrito un NejiIno de manera formal. Me cuesta plasmar la personalidad de Neji como es. A mi punto de vista, Neji es frío y cortante, pero no llega a ser como Sasuke que todo el tiempo anda con el ceño fruncido. Creo que Neji es un poco más sensible... no lo sé, me resulta complicado, jaja.

Estoy muya agradecida con sus reviews! Agradezco a NilithDelirium (la creadora de esta gran idea), paosu, genesis y EmeraldFire.

Gracias por leer!


	5. 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 5: **Kissing

SasuIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Beso

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba furioso. Muy furioso, como nunca antes.

Lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué era eso que lo hacía enojar tanto.

Apretó los dientes con desdén, luego enterró los dedos en el vaso de su bebida, sin darse cuenta hasta que el cristal logró quebrarse en diminutos cachitos y el líquido carmesí del vino corriera por su mano.

_Aggh._ Gruñó cuando notó a Ino Yamanaka hablándole al oído a un hombre corpulento y con apariencia mediocre. Demasiado cerca.

Ese ninja, prácticamente, se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, e Ino reía encantada como si no le importaran las miradas lascivas que el chico de cabello castaño le dedicaba.

_Aggh_. Qué tonta.

Sasuke pidió un trago más, sin despegar en ningún momento los orbes de Ino. La estaba analizando a detalle, tratando de entender su manera de actuar, aunque para él, Ino era la chica más dura de comprender. Era por demás, estaba al tanto de que a la rubia le maravillaban todo tipo de atenciones, y que además siempre capturaba todas las miradas, al igual que una princesa de cuentos.

Precisamente eso era lo que más le molestaba. Pero también, la forma en que ella le sonreía al tipo y bromeaba con él. Evidentemente, Ino ya sabía que él la estaba vigilando, y aún así se comportaba como una niña mimada.

Tomó un trago y todo su autocontrol se fue en picada cuando notó que los dedos de aquel desgraciado se posaron en el muslo de ella.

Eso sí no lo iba a permitir.

Sasuke se puso de pie con la misma velocidad que un rayo, empuñando la mano con fuerza. Tenía muchísimas ganas de partirle la cara a ese sujeto, e iba a disfrutarlo como nunca cuando le rompiera un par de huesos. _Oh, sí_. Ino pensaría dos veces antes de coquetear con cualquier otra persona, pero francamente, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo; lo que la rubia -cabeza hueca- hiciera o dejara de hacer no era de su incumbencia. Por supuesto que no. Solamente le daría una lección para que Ino no perdiera de vista la relevancia de su deber.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse caer tan bajo, con su imagen apenas restaurada en su aldea, era muy riesgoso causar un nuevo conflicto, y Uchiha ya tenía bastante fama como asesino sobre sus actos delictivos antes de la guerra y de su etapa como joven vengador.

No tenía opción, al menos esa noche no podría golpearlo.

Suspiró dentro de sí, escuchando los pasos de un camarero inexperto que cargaba una bandeja con tarros de cerveza. Entonces una sonrisa maléfica surcó por los labios de Sasuke.

Aprovecharía que Ino y aquel estúpido se encontraban tan concentrados en su plática, y al verlos de reojo, Sasuke sintió deseos de vomitar. Para su suerte, ellos no estaban tan lejos.

Cuando el mesero pasó cerca de él, Sasuke le puso el pie despistadamente, y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un caos. El joven tamborileó graciosamente tras tropezar, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, pero finalmente logró caer.

Sasuke ahogó un grito triunfal cuando los tarros de cerveza empaparon por completo al ninja, coloreando rápidamente su cara de rojo por la ira y arremetiendo contra el pobre servidor. Otro ninja se metió para defender a la víctima y allí las cosas surgieron de acuerdo al plan. Comenzó una pelea a la cual se sumaron otros ninjas más, y de pronto, todo el bar estaba inmerso en una fuerte contienda, destrozando las sillas, las mesas y las paredes.

Ino se quedó estática. La oportunidad perfecta para Sasuke.

La tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigo, para su gusto, Ino seguía en shock, cosa que él agradeció infinitamente. Sin saber cómo, llegaron hasta la habitación del azabache en la posada.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —gruñó la platinada mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda—. ¿Creíste que no notaría lo del mesero?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Te salvé de una pelea. De nada —rugió, conteniendo parte de su rabia. Todavía seguía molesto, ¿e Ino se iba a poner a encalarlo? Debería estar bien loca.

Escuchó a la ojiazul insultarlo a través del lomo. ¿Por qué se enojaba si ella era la culpable?

—Cometiste un grave error, Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Estaba a punto de obtener información muy valiosa de ese ninja!

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Utilizas el coqueteo para obtener información? Hmp.

—¡Pues sí! —gritó ya alterada—. ¡Tu deber es de acompañamiento. Mi misión es de seducción, Uchiha-idiota! ¿Se te olvidó?

Toda la sangre se agolpó en la cabeza del ex renegado.

—¡Largo!

Esa chica lo sacaba de sus cacillas de forma infernal. Simplemente no recordaba cuándo Ino se volvió tan agresiva con él, ni mucho menos sus razones.

—Primero responde. ¿Qué demonios haces? Te comportas muy extraño, y es odioso.

¿Odioso? Sasuke rio silenciosamente. Ella que iba a saber sobre ser odioso. Ino Yamanaka era la reina de las odiosas.

Se dio la vuelta, irritado hasta la punta de los pies, dispuesto a sacarla de su cuarto de un solo movimiento. Pero miró directo a los ojos de Ino, y se perdió. Se perdió plenamente.

La besó con deseo en los labios, rodeando los brazos de Ino para evitar que se alejara, mas Ino correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad y la misma ambición desbordante. Sasuke ya no pudo pensar con coherencia, sino que se entretenía descifrando el sabor de la boca de Ino. Sabía a frambuesa. Se lamió los labios y continuó, mientras que Ino se pegaba a su cuerpo y Sasuke soltó sus brazos para acariciar su cintura y sus pechos por debajo del top.

Y entonces lo supo, el por qué él estaba molesto y por qué ella lo evitaba a toda costa. Ese beso se lo comprobó.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Esta vez me tardé un poquito más, pero aún no se termina el día.

Estoy muya agradecida con sus reviews! Agradezco a NilithDelirium, Dafne Uchiha, EmeraldFire, Jamie Black 5, y genesis.

Próximamente un NaruIno.

Gracias por leer!


	6. 6

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 6: **Wearing eachothers' clothes.

NaruIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Usando su ropa

**.**

**.**

—Hace demasiado frío —endulzó su voz mientras fingía temblar ligeramente.

—¿Ah? Sí, es verdad —se rascó la cabeza—. Creo que es buen momento para ponernos las capas, ¿no, Ino-chan?

El rubio le dedicó una de sus sonrisas alegres y se colocó la capa a manera de abrigo como si nada, al mismo tiempo que retomaba sus pasos. Ino observó su gran espalda y lo alto que se veía ahora. Sin duda, Naruto se convirtió en un hombre muy apuesto, y en más de una ocasión había demostrado lo maduro que podía llegar a ser. Pero a pesar de todo su crecimiento, Naruto seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre.

Ino se mordió el labio superior. ¿Acaso no notaba sus insinuaciones?

Buscó su propia capa entre la mochila que cargaba, y sus ojos se abrieron ante una nueva idea. Tal vez Naruto necesitaba de otro tipo de señales.

—¡Demonios!

—¿Qué ocurre, Ino-chan? —se giró para mirarla.

—Mi capa. Me olvidé de traerla —puso una cara de preocupación, que juró que si fuera otra la situación, ya hubiera ganado un óscar—. ¡Moriré congelada!

Se cubrió el cuerpo con ambas manos, tiritando cada dos segundos.

Naruto movió sus hermosos ojos azules de un lado a otro, buscando alguna solución. Luego, se quitó la capa para extendérsela. Ino la tomó con evidente desilusión.

—Toma, Ino-chan —ella le regresó un gesto confundido, examinando la prenda primero y luego a él—. Oh, no te preocupes por mí. ¡De veras! Yo casi no tengo frío nunca.

Ino iba a refunfuñar, mas aceptó de mala gana y se la puso encima. Tenía ese característico aroma de Naruto, con esencia amaderada.

Ya no dijo nada. Naruto no caía a sus indirectas, y ponía a prueba que ni siquiera notara que estaba coqueteándole.

Y mientras tanto, el frío aumentaba cada vez más. Ino odiaba ese clima, nada más terrible que una tormenta de nieve aproximándose.

Avanzaron un tramo más cuando Ino notó que Naruto chasqueaba los dientes y hacía todo lo posible por no estremecerse. La platinada alzó una ceja. ¿Conque nunca tenía frío? Hasta el más grande héroe no podría resistirse a esas temperaturas, era imposible.

—Detente, Naruto. No podremos seguir adelante con este clima —refunfuñó. La verdad es que siempre deseó y se imaginó usando alguna prenda del rubio, pero no de esa manera—. Ven.

Le ordenó y el chico se acercó sin entender, mas Ino lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces, Ino-chan?

—Calor humano —respiró despistadamente su fragancia. Tenerlo tan cerca la hacía enloquecer. ¿Cómo es que Naruto era tan _baka_ para darse cuenta? —Eres un idiota, Naruto.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Agradezco a Dafne Uchiha y genesis.

Gracias por leer!


	7. 7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 7: **Cosplaying

ShikaIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Cosplaying

**.**

**.**

—Eso no funcionará conmigo, Ino.

Odiaba verla llorar, aun cuando ya sabía que su novia utilizaba las lágrimas como una manera de chantaje. No, la conocía demasiado bien y esta vez no iba a ceder.

La rubia se encogió sobre el sillón y enterró el rostro entre sus piernas, lanzando sonoros sollozos. Shikamaru se acercó a ella e intentó levantarle el rostro, pero la chica lo evadió fácilmente.

Shikamaru entonces refunfuñó.

Existían mujeres problemáticas y luego estaba ella, el problema más grande escrito con letras mayúsculas.

—Deja de llorar como un bebé.

Sin saber qué más hacer, e inexperto en controlar el llanto, suspiró derrotado, con unas inmensas ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo, pero hacerlo significaría un nuevo conflicto con ella.

—No soy un bebé —respondió a duras penas, con las lágrimas cubriendo toda su cara.

Shikamaru tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, y al no encontrar resistencia por parte de la platinada, se atrevió a quitarle un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado en la frente.

—Claro que lo eres, y eres la peor bebita de todas.

Inmediatamente recibió un golpe en el brazo. Ino lo miró ahora furiosa y Shikamaru tomó aire pausadamente.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó sólo por si había cambiado de opinión, no porque fuera hacerlo.

—Sería lindo —infló sus mejillas sonrosadas y puso la misma mirada suplicante que un tierno cachorro, con los ojos acuosos todavía—. Pero no voy a obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres.

Eso solamente significaba que Ino en verdad esperaba que lo hiciera sin necesidad de obligarlo. Se frotó las sienes.

No iba a ceder. No lo haría.

—Ino, detente.

Y si el llanto no funcionó, los besos y las caricias en su entrepierna tal vez sí. Ino lo besaba y lo tocaba de manera tan placentera que pronto él olvidó de lo que estaban hablando y hasta la hora y el día.

—Y entonces, ¿lo harás, Shika? —mordió su lóbulo izquierdo, ronroneando seductoramente.

Y tuvo miedo. Miedo porque eso era parte de su estrategia. Ino podría arrebatarle todos los besos de un momento a otro y no dárselos hasta sabe cuándo, y todo por no aceptar.

—De acuerdo —chasqueó la lengua.

Ino brincó alegremente por toda la habitación, llenando el masculino rostro de Shikamaru de múltiples besos.

—El personaje te queda perfecto. Con el cabello suelto eres idéntico a _Baz._

Él gruñó internamente. Él no era parecido a ningún personaje de libros, mucho menos a un vampiro homosexual.

Deseó el cigarro más que nunca, pero con mucha más intensidad los labios de Ino.

Y aceptó, más por verla feliz que por otra cosa, aunque claro que esa noche se lo cobraría con creces.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Gracias por leer!

Y VIVA MÉXICO!


	8. 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 8: **Shopping

GaaIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Compra

**.**

**.**

El fuerte aroma a flores era sumamente confuso. No alcanzaba a distinguir si se trataban de rosas, margaritas o jazmines, aunque estaba bastante seguro que eran todos esos juntos y muchos otros más.

Estar allí era incierto para alguien que nunca había visto tanta vida antes. En Suna las flores son casi como un mito, es decir, sabía que existían pero casi nadie las había visto. Y él, por supuesto no era una excepción.

Contempló profundamente los colores y las formas de cada una, tratando de acoplar su nariz a las fragancias exóticas.

—¿Busca algo en especial, Kazekage-sama?

Giró rápidamente hacia la voz. Era ella. Esa mujer de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados. Aquella que vio pelear en la guerra con una astucia asombrosa. Recordaba que, durante el combate, intercambiaron apenas un saludo de cortesía y nada más. Pero una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en ella, ya no pudo apartarle la mirada. Sabía que era la líder de su clan, y que sus técnicas podían ser peligrosas. De acuerdo a Naruto, ella era una de las bellezas de Konoha y una mujer muy buscada por el sexo masculino. Y por alguna razón desconocida, eso no fue algo que le agradara escuchar.

Reconocía que la rubia poseía una anatomía un tanto afrodisiaca. ¿Sería eso lo que llamaba tanto su atención? No estaba convencido de que fuera únicamente su cuerpo, sino que desde la guerra, no había podido sacársela de su cabeza, incluso, contra todo pronóstico, se llegó a preguntar si ella podría estar bien.

—¿Alguna flor en específico, Kazekage-sama?

Repitió sacándolo de su ensoñación.

El aludido tuvo que esconder el rostro para evitar que ella lo encontrara avergonzado. Francamente, no tenía nada qué decir, y ni siquiera su objetivo era comprar una flor.

Solamente entró a la floristería, atraído por una fuerza misteriosa.

—No realmente —respondió de forma automática.

La chica pareció meditar sus palabras un segundo y luego rio amistosamente.

Esa sonrisa fue mucho más gratificante que verla pelear.

—Tenemos una extensa variedad de casi todo el mundo —lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el interior de la tienda. Eso fue inquietante. No entendía cómo es que ella iba por ahí, tocándolo sin tener miedo, y cómo es que eso no le molestaba. Su piel era demasiado suave como para dejar de querer de sentirla—. Teníamos algunas provenientes de Suna, desgraciadamente no lograron adaptarse a la temperatura de Konoha y murieron al poco rato. Es demasiado triste, es por eso que ya no las importamos.

La chica continuó hablando sobre flores, dándole una explicación básica sobre cuidados y el tipo de luz que necesita cada una, así como de lo agotador que en ocasiones era su trabajo. Ella hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, como si su boca hubiera adquirido vida propia, y Gaara se dedicaba a escucharla en silencio, como si fuera lo más gratificante en ese momento.

Sinceramente, no le interesaban las flores.

—¿Te gustó alguna, Kazekage-sama?

Y de pronto el sufijo formal fue incómodo proviniendo de sus labios.

—Sólo Gaara.

Ella carcajeó tenuemente, mostrando sus dientes perfectos y sus delicadas facciones.

—Está bien, Gaara. Soy Ino.

Se presentó por simple educación, o eso intuyó, porque aunque nunca los habían presentado debidamente, él ya conocía su nombre. No por nada estuvo preguntándole indirectamente a Naruto por ella todo el tiempo.

Sin soltarlo del brazo, ella lo condujo por un pasillo que se extendía por un inmenso jardín. Allí encontró otro tipo de flores distintas, exóticas y placenteras al ojo humano. Era una especie diferente a las demás; el tono y las características de sus pétalos eran una maravilla. Se quedó observándolas detalladamente.

—Son orquídeas púrpuras, también conocidas como orquídeas de dama. Simbolizan la belleza, la seducción y la sensualidad. Además de que las moradas indican sabiduría y justicia. Son perfectas.

Sus palabras fueron eco en los pensamientos de Gaara.

Una flor así de especial, igual que ella. La describió perfecta para referirse a Ino, si le preguntaran.

—Quiero una de esas.

Ino amplió su sonrisa, de tal modo que le hizo suponer que estaba esperando que dijera eso.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Estoy tratando de escribir algo de Ino x Akatsuki. Sólo espero el momento ideal, jaja.

Gracias por leer!


	9. 9

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 9: **Hanging out with friends

SasoIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Salir con amigos

**.**

**.**

—Lo siento mucho, no vi por dónde iba.

Observó de mala gana a la chica con la que había chocado. Un rubor muy furioso cubrió gran parte de sus mejillas, y le pareció sumamente tonta.

—Ten más cuidado —respondió seriamente, regresando los pasos por donde iba.

No entendía porqué todas las chicas del colegio tenían que ser como ella: torpes y huecas. Y no necesitaba conocerla para comprobarlo. Su cabello rubio, cuidadosamente alisado en una coleta alta; su maquillaje casi imperceptible; su perfume de rosas; todas esas cosas eran señales para gritarle al mundo que le importaba más su aspecto que poner la vista al frente y evitar chocar con él.

Hizo la cabeza a un lado, sólo para verla de reojo. Posiblemente se había quedado allí, en la misma posición, pero ella ya no estaba. Qué mas daba, sólo era una más en ese infinito lago de personas.

Encogió los hombros y retomó su marcha, rumbo al salón de artes donde podría terminar su marioneta de una vez por todas.

—Hey, Sasori —sin ningún tipo de invitación, a su lado se juntó un muchacho de cabellera rubia, muy parecida a la de la chica con la que había colisionado hace unos segundos—. Fui testigo ocular… Así se dice, ¿no? Lo que quiero decir es que vi todo lo que pasó con Ino.

Sasori miró al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, tentado por una curiosidad meramente paranormal. Así que la fastidiosa mujer se llamaba Ino. Un nombre ideal para alguien tan despistada.

—¿Y?

No tenía intenciones de prorrogar la plática de Deidara, cualquier cosa que dijera sería basado en su físico y nada más.

Doblaron por una esquina del patio hasta encontrar el salón de artes del colegio. Esa tarde había pensando en trabajar solo, pero no contaba que Deidara se sumaría con su arte explosivo.

—Es una de primero y, prácticamente, todos en el instituto están babeando por ella, incluyendo a los de nuestro grado.

—No me importa.

—Oye, tú chocaste con ella, no puedo creer que se tratara de un simple accidente —lo miró de manera quisquillosa, causando que lo fulminara con la mirada—. Es bellísima, y tiene un cuerpo que…

Ya sabía que Deidara solamente se fijaba en lo superficial. Ya sabía que hablaría de su cuerpo y lo curvilíneo que era.

—Podrías callarte y continuar moldeando tu arcilla o se va a secar.

—No me entiendes. Ino está buenísima y tuviste tu oportunidad con ella, y no digas que no te lo pareció también porque estarías mintiendo. Yo noté como giraste para verle el trasero, pero la despreciaste —hizo una pausa para amasar un poco de arcilla. Sasori ya se estaba cansando de su discurso sin sentido—. Itachi organizará una fiesta por sus dieciocho años, y aunque no es un tipo muy divertido, su hermano invitará a sus amigos. Y eso significa que Ino va.

Entonces Sasori enarcó el ceño con cansancio.

—No voy a ir.

—Tú te lo pierdes —sonrió maliciosamente—. De todas formas, esa niña muere por el hermano de Itachi. Y si tú no estás interesado, al menos podría tratar de ligármela por esa noche.

Sasori chasqueó la lengua. Que Deidara hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con ella, y le daba exactamente lo mismo si a ella le gustaba el hermano menor de Itachi.

**.**

Ese chico era un bruto. Un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra.

¿Acaso no tenía modales y se disculparía del mismo modo? Le daba tanta rabia que existieran personas así en el mundo. Pero lo que más rabia le provocaba era que ella sí se disculpó, igual que una tonta. Su orgullo estaba muy herido.

No sabía quién era ese ser tan extraño de cabellos rojizos. Sí, tenía facciones masculinas muy atractivas, y parecía sacado de un libro de vampiros, pero era poco amable.

Ino suspiró tendidamente, jugando una vez más con su lapicero para después garabatear en su libreta, ajena al monólogo del profesor Hatake.

Claro que Sasuke también era un chico muy ambiguo, pero al menos con él se llevaba bien. Estuvieron juntos desde la primaria, y queriendo o no, logró acercarse a él y convertirse en su amiga… O al menos eso pensaba ella.

El timbre de la campana sonó y pudo estirarse con pereza cuando el maestro abandonó el aula.

—Vamos por un poco de agua —su mejor amiga la tomó del brazo, extendiéndole su termo púrpura para agua, comenzando a caminar—. ¡Estoy muerta! No puedo resistir otra clase más, Ino. ¡Mi cerebro va explotar!

Ino carcajeó. Sakura solía ser dramática en situaciones que no lo ameritaban. En realidad no la entendía, a la pelirrosada le encantaba estudiar, no por nada era el primer lugar en la clase.

Inició una plática sobre la fiesta a la que Sasuke los había invitado. Estaba muy emocionada, porque aunque no tenía un trato muy extenso con su hermano, le hacía alucinar la reunión con sus amigos. Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Ten-ten, Neji, Shino, Chouji, la frente de marquesina, Sasuke y ella. Sin duda, una noche muy emocionante los aguardaba.

Llegaron a los bebederos y comenzaron a llenar los cilindros con agua caliente. En ese preciso momento, Ino vio a lo lejos algo que llamó su atención.

Chasqueó con enfado la lengua cuando distinguió al muchacho pelirrojo con el que había tenido un accidente esa mañana. Hasta su forma de caminar era inusual, y daba la impresión de que estaba por estallar ante el ruido que ocasionaba su compañero.

¿Era tan callado siempre? Ino no podría soportar a alguien así, a excepción de Sasuke, pero el azabache era punto y aparte.

—Oye, frente —la aludida la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?

La chica llevó el rostro hacia la dirección que Ino le señalaba, y casi se quiso morir por la indiscreción de su amiga. Por fortuna ninguno de los dos las habían visto.

—Uhm. Creo que son los_ senpais_ del club de arte —cerró el grifo con un chirrido y le dedicó un gesto acusatorio a Ino, como diciéndole: cuéntamelo-todo-ahora. Pero Ino rio nerviosamente.

—¿No te parecen extraños?

—¿Qué artistas no lo son, Ino? —los irises de la rubia viajaron hacia la silueta del chico que parecía no tener vida, y en ese preciso segundo, los ojos color café ceniza se encontraron con los de ella—. Vamos, Ino. Tienes que explicarme la tarea de psicología.

Nuevamente la jaló del brazo, rompiendo el contacto visual.

**.**

—No solamente es necesario saber en qué momento detenerte. Cuando el helado de fresa parece cortado, sabrás que has batido demás —Deidara hizo ademanes con los brazos—. Además, no solamente hay de fresa. El té verde puede ser muy útil. Aunque prefiero el té en bebida que en helado. ¿Has probado la consistencia de los pastelillos de huevo?

Si no hubiese olvidado en su casillero sus utensilios más importantes, no tendría que soportar a Deidara.

Y mientras iba de regreso, notó a la rubia de ojos azules.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos que para él fueron eternos. Sus grandes cuencas se abrieron ligeramente, y él la veía sin poder explicarse por qué.

Le resultaba, de cierta forma, un ser algo indescifrable.

—¿Me estás escuchando? Tendré que repetirte desde el principio el procedimiento para hacer helados.

Deidara le palmeó la espalda para atraer su atención, plantándose justo frente a él, obstruyendo su vista hacia la chica. A Sasori le brincó un nervio en la cabeza, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para asesinarlo.

**.**

La fiesta era un desastre en cuanto a aburrición. Relativamente, tenía cosas mejores que hacer, pero no esperó a que Deidara lo buscara en su casa y lo arrastrara hacia la casa de los Uchihas. Tampoco contó con que su abuela le insistiera tanto en salir.

Bostezó con disimulo. Itachi era alguien tranquilo, y en el fondo prefería ese ambiente a uno repleto de bullicio y música que no fuera de su agrado. Tenía que estar agradecido.

Los demás chicos buscaban animarse de cualquier modo. Comenzaron un juego de niños, mientras que él prefirió no participar.

—Yo nunca, nunca me he besado con una chica.

Sasori bufó. Incluso Konan estaba jugando y parecía divertirse.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he robado dinero.

Y los secretos continuaban saliendo a la luz, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió de un solo golpe. Todos sonrieron con demasiado entusiasmo cuando Naruto, el amigo del hermano de Itachi, entró en compañía de sus amigos con un paquete de cervezas. Evidentemente había notado a la rubia pasar junto a los demás, vistiendo una falda corta y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

Sostenía sus pensamientos hacia ella.

Y en menos de un minuto, la fiesta ahora sí que se había convertido en un caos. Alguien se encargó de colocar los discos más populares, y de pronto transformaron la sala en todo un karaoke.

Prefería mil veces el juego del nunca, nunca, a esa otra rebelión adolescente.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar un poco de agua, pero entonces percibió al hermano menor de Itachi subir las escaleras sigilosamente de la mano de cierta muchacha platinada y que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos. Sasori los siguió con la mirada, hasta que los chicos se perdieron en la habitación que podría ser del azabache.

Gruñó molesto, más por el ruido que por otra cosa.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Deidara.

—Nada.

Salió al jardín echo fuego.

**.**

Quería a Sasuke, pero todavía no estaba lista.

Cuando dejó de besarla y empezó a meter sus dedos dentro de su escote, se asustó como nunca. No, ella no quería que eso sucediera. Siempre imaginó su primera vez llena de romance, y Sasuke no sentía ningún amor por ella.

Tenía que dejar de engañarse y pretender que Sasuke de verdad la quería. Y ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de quererlo a él.

No.

Por eso salió despavorida de su habitación, con las lágrimas cayendo y empapando todo su rostro.

Nadie en la fiesta se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo cual fue una maravilla. Lo menos que quería era ser detenida y sometida a un interrogatorio de preguntas incómodas.

Corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieron, sin ver por dónde iba porque el llanto le nublaba la vista. Quería estar en casa y olvidarse de lo sucedido.

No obstante, su cabeza se estrelló contra algo muy duro y la hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Se quejó por el dolor agudo y levantó el cuello. _Oh, no_. Lo que le faltaba. No de nuevo.

—Parece que tienes una manía por chocar con los demás.

Escuchó su ronca voz y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron, coloreando su cara de furia. No estaba como para aguantarlo.

—Eres un verdadero imbécil —masculló, llorando ahora por coraje.

Sasori relajó la dureza de sus facciones y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, analizándola desde arriba.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Ino rodó los ojos.

—No eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa por los demás.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón. No me interesa en lo absoluto —evadió la mirada hacia un punto en específico en la nada—. Pero no resisto ver a una mujer llorar. Eres más linda cuando sonríes.

Ino separó los labios con verdadera sorpresa, sonrosando sus mejillas cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Atónita al brazo que el muchacho le tendió para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez de pie, Ino limpió el polvo de su ropa y acomodó su cabello, quitando los rastros de su lamento.

—Creo que empezamos mal —trató de sonreír como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Ino.

**.**

Tal vez nunca tuvo empatía por otras personas. Pero su abuela le enseñó que cuando una mujer llora, lo menos que desea es enfrentarse a otro cabrón.

Intuyó que, posiblemente, su llanto se debía al menor de los Uchihas. No iba a indagar en ello, pero tenía algo que hacer con esa endemoniada mujer, que ahora no le parecía tan cabeza hueca, sino más bien vulnerable y desprotegida.

Cuando su piel hizo contacto directo con la suya, sintió una poderosa descarga de electricidad en su estómago.

—Creo que empezamos mal —la vio forzar una sonrisa a través de sus ojos todavía acuosos—. Ino.

—Sasori.

Por supuesto que no estaba interesado en ella. ¿Cierto?

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Más que un drabble es un One-shot. Lo siento, pero así me salió, jaja.

(Para quienes leen: Un destino para los dos, mañana actualizó el penúltimo capítulo).

Gracias por leer!


	10. 10

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 10: **With animal ears

KibaIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Orejas de animales

**.**

**.**

Kiba Inuzuka es un chico muy fácil de complacer.

—Detesto los gatos.

Le gusta la carne seca y el cartílago. Le gusta ella también.

—¿Me veo linda?

—Sí. Pero preferiría que te quitaras eso de la cabeza.

Adoraba a su rubia. Los besos, las caricias y los juegos preliminares.

—¿Bromeas? Creí que sería excitante. Ya sabes, como una presa.

Claro que sí, le encantaba su iniciativa.

—¿Una presa?

—Sip. ¿O es un mito? Los perros persiguiendo los gatos por todas partes.

—Uhm.

Definitivamente, Ino Yamanaka era la mujer perfecta para él. Sacó sus garras y mostró sus colmillos afilados, listo para la caza.

—¡Ah, Kiba!

Le enloquecía verla retorcerse en sus brazos.

—Agh, mierda, Ino. No grites tan fuerte, nos van a oír.

—¡Aahhhh, Ki-Kiba!

Sus gemidos eran música deliciosa para él.

—Tan malditamente estrecha. Ah.

Kiba Inuzuka era un chico fácil de complacer, siempre y cuando fuera Ino la mujer encargada de hacerlo.

—¡Rompiste mi diadema con orejas de gato!

—Me encantas más así.

E Ino Yamanaka amaba la ferocidad de Kiba, sus labios, su coquetería y la delicadeza de adorar su cuerpo al terminar.

Eran tal para cual.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Estoy algo ocupada y no he podido responder sus comentarios, pro estoy muy feliz de leer sus reviews.

Gracias por leer!


	11. 11

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 11: **Wearing kigurumis

SasuIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Kigurumis

**.**

**.**

Cruzó miradas con él por más de diez segundos. Definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia. Durante toda su vida siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo. La guerra y su infancia le hicieron aprender a no confiar en nadie.

Un Uchiha jamás de los jamases perdía. Y él no sería el primero en hacerlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Es por eso que no se fiaba de él.

Sasuke no perdería contra ese niño. ¡Nunca!

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —le preguntó de forma inocente, y el azabache enseguida negó con la cabeza—. Yo creo que sí.

—No lo estoy haciendo —intentó controlarse para no perder los estribos.

—Te estás burlando porque piensas que soy un tonto —infló sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas, y su largo cabello rubio se le vino a la frente. Sasuke ahogó una risa—. ¿Ves? ¡Ahora sí te estás burlando!

—¡No lo hago! —se inclinó sobre el sofá, desafiándolo fríamente con los ojos—. Sólo pienso que eso es para bebés. Y tú ya eres un niño grande.

—¡Mientes! —gritó a punto de armar un berrinche. Sasuke tensó los músculos de la cara, ¿por qué diablos todavía no bajaba su madre?—. Hay _Kigurumis_ para grandes también, y el mío de dinosaurio es muy lindo. Deberías usar uno tú si quieres ser lindo para mamá.

Uchiha hizo una mueca de disgusto mezclada con horror.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

—¡Si quieres gustarle más a mi mamá, deberías ponerte uno también! Mi papá los usaba y no ponía cara fea como tú.

Entonces una risa tenue se escapó al imaginarse a Sai con una cosa de ese estilo, luciendo tan ridículo.

—Yo no soy como tu padre.

El niño frunció el ceño.

—¡Por eso eres feo y mamá no te querrá!

—Ella ya me quiere lo suficiente sin necesidad de usar esa cosa.

—¡No es verdad! —empuñó sus manitas con furia—. Mi mamá reía contenta cada vez que papá usaba su _Kigurumi,_ y le daba muchos besos porque lo quería —el pequeño se acercó a él y lo contempló fijamente con sus ojos celestes de forma desafiante—. Si quisieras a mi mamá de verdad, usarías uno.

Iba a responderle ya sin soportar un minuto más de autocontrol, cuando escuchó que su futura prometida se acercaba, entonces, en menos de un segundo el niño ya había desaparecido, dejándolo solo y con la palabra en la boca.

—Sasuke. ¿Peleas con Inojin de nuevo? —se giró hacia la rubia, admirando despistadamente su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Preciosa era la palabra que podría utilizar. Pero lo cierto es que ella era más que preciosa. Ese vestido, lejos de su traje habitual, le quedaba asombroso y hacía resaltar su figura de cualquier ángulo. Sasuke se ocultó entre sus cabellos oscuros para evitar que Ino descubriera sus pensamientos.

—Vayámonos ya, Ino —dejó que ella lo tomara de su único brazo—. Y no peleo con nadie.

**…**

Se sentía humillado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él, que había asesinado a sangre fría a tantas personas, que era considerado como uno de los ninjas más poderosos en todo el mundo, estuviera haciendo eso?

Pero no dejaría que su orgullo fuera lastimado por un niño de cuatro años.

Le demostraría a Inojin que él siempre salía victorioso. Y por supuesto, además de que Ino lo amaría un poco más si lo hacía. También le ganaría a Sai.

Él nunca perdía. Los Uchihas nunca son derrotados.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

Ino estalló en una estridente carcajada que le caló en lo más profundo de su ser. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, irritado ante la chocante risa de la rubia, quien se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos y no paraba de jadear.

—A ti te gusta esto.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —hizo un intento de colocarse de pie, pero no podía hacerlo sin volver a reír.

—Inojin tiene uno de dinosaurio —se comenzó a desesperar—. Él dijo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Mi bebé te dijo eso? —rio de nuevo, pero calló cuando Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. Mi bebé odia los _Kigurumis._

Se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y Sasuke ardió de cólera.

¿Cómo era posible que un niño le hubiera…? ¡No! ¡Un Uchiha jamás perdía!

—Ah, es verdad. Sai le regaló uno hace unos meses. Pero Inojin los detesta, ni siquiera lo ha usado.

Ino continuó hablando, cambiando el tema hacia otros asuntos poco importantes.

A Sasuke le brincó el ojo derecho.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

En verdad, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus bellos comentarios 3


	12. 12

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 12: **Making out

ShikaIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Besándose

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Ino? —gruñó desesperado, siguiéndola por la espalda, tratando de alcanzarla—. ¡No seas fastidiosa y dime qué te ocurre!

Ino se detuvo en seco, riendo amargamente mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —suspiró cansado. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco o terminaría con su paciencia.

—Déjame tranquila —la vio apretar los dientes con fuerza y luego alejarse lentamente.

Él contempló su espalda, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos para identificar algo que le ayudara entender. Nada, no lo entendía. Arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Por qué las cosas con Ino tenían que ser tan problemáticas? Él podría ser un genio, pero jamás comprendería completamente a la rubia.

—De acuerdo -musitó de mala gana.

Se quedó quieto. Ino quería estar sola, tal vez eso la ayudaría a controlarse.

No obstante, desde la distancia pudo escuchar a la perfección cómo ella lo maldecía.

Entonces hizo memoria. Quizás estaba enojada con él por… Demonios.

Con velocidad tiempo récord, y sin esforzarse demasiado, logró colocarse justo frente a ella, ocasionando que la platinada trastabillara violentamente. Daba la impresión de que Ino lo estaba torturando en su mente.

—¿Estás así por lo de Temari? —inquirió severamente, cansado y aburrido de esa situación.

—Por supuesto que no —se mordió el interior de la mejilla—. ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada! ¡Quítate!

—Fuiste tú la que me insistió tanto en que le pidiera una cita —la tomó sorpresivamente por los hombros e Ino separó los orbes con desconcierto—. Yo no quería hacerlo.

—Y sin embargo ahora están juntos -notó que los ojos de Ino poco a poco se volvía cristalinos, y aún así se empeñaba en encararlo—. ¡Quítate o te golpearé, Shikamaru!

—Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y al segundo se arrepintió. La chica demostró con una sola expresión cuánto le afectaba todo aquello, pero en menos de un minuto transformó su dolor en frustración y luego en furia.

Levantó su puño, concentrando una peligrosa cantidad de chakra en él y le dio directo en la mejilla, haciendo que el joven Nara volara algunos metros y se estrellara contra el pavimento, llenando su cuerpo de múltiples cachitos de concreto. Shikamaru se quejó por el inmenso ardor; sentía que, incluso, el hueso de la muñeca con la que había intentado defenderse se había fracturado, además de que el líquido caliente de la sangre le empezó a correr con un hilillo por la boca. Shikamaru estaba atónito, mas consiguió ponerse en pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

Ino permanecía en defensa, dispuesta a golpearlo si se acercaba un poco más.

Cruzaron miradas en silencio por un largo rato que pareció una eternidad.

Y no lo pudo soportar más.

No le importaba que Ino pudiera atacarlo de nuevo con la misma intensidad. Caminó con firmeza hasta ella, capturando sus manos antes de que pudiera responder. La apretó fuerte y ella se quejó. No quería hacerle daño, pera era la única opción que tenía.

La besó en los labios de forma desesperada. Tenía muchísimos deseos de hacerlo desde que tenía memoria. Cuando Ino dejó de resistirse, fue ella quien profundizó el beso, escapando de su agarre para descansar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego, él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, memorizando con su lengua cada detalle de su boca, y saboreando cada espacio.

El beso se prolongó por segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, hasta separarse por falta de aire. No obstante, se besaron de nuevo inmediatamente.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	13. 13

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 13: **Eating icecream

SasuIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Helado

**.**

**.**

¡La había engañado! Ese maldito bastardo, traidor, egoistica y estúpido la había engañado; y encima, con su mejor amiga. Sentía tanto rencor hacia esos dos, aunque sólo fuera una película. Ino se desordenó el cabello y mordió el borde un pañuelo desechable, a punto de estallar.

—¡Pero si es un idiota, ni se te ocurra perdonarlo!

Se llevó una enorme cucharada de helado a la boca, y luego otra, y después otra, vaciando a la mitad el contenedor.

—¡Idiota!

Le gritó a la protagonista al mismo tiempo que aventaba una almohada a la televisión. Estaba enojada, muchísimo. No podía entender cómo es que ella pudo perdonar a ese sinvergüenza tan fácil y luego besarlo con tanta pasión.

—¿También vas a perdonar a la zorra de tu amiga? ¡Ash!

Comió más helado, como si así las cosas se fueran a remediar. Iba a gritar otra grosería hacia la protagonista cuando el timbre sonó y la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Quién demonios la interrumpía en mitad de la noche?

Se levantó hecha una furia, dispuesta a correr a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y… ¡Saz! Verlo a él fue como si un valde de agua fría le cayera de golpe.

Nunca imaginó que él se atrevería a buscarla. Podría esperarlo de cualquier otra persona, pero nunca de él.

Ino cruzó los brazos y se interpuso en la entrada, evitando que él fisgoneare en el interior de su casa y le reprochara el desorden.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le dijo fríamente, y de inmediato notó que la analizaba con cuidado. Ino chasqueó la lengua. No le molestaba; ni siquiera le importó que la observara con esos diminutos shorts que se adherían a su cuerpo, ni que notara sus pechos traslucirse por la delgada tela de su blusa de tirantes. Lo dejaría disfrutar, después de todo, sería la última vez—. ¿Acaso comes helado con el cabello?

El chico hizo un intento por tocar su mejilla pero ella lo apartó bruscamente. Luego se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —le gruñó.

—Yo… —balbuceó, virando los ojos a un lado—. Lo siento.

Separó ligeramente los ojos. Admitía que el solo hecho de buscarla ya era sorprendente para una persona como él, y que justo le pidiera perdón, iba en contra de todo pronóstico. Hasta se veía lindo.

Mas no iba a flaquear.

—¿Qué? No escuché bien, ¿quieres repetirlo? —ironizó con acidez.

Sasuke masculló por lo bajo, endureciendo sus facciones y mirándola ahora con frialdad.

—Olvídalo. Ni siquiera pasó nada, tú malinterpretaste todo. Sakura y yo…

Ino empuñó la mano.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Cerró la puerta violentamente en su nariz de un movimiento, esperando haberle fracturado alguna parte de su cuerpo y causarle mucho daño, tal como lo había hecho con ella. Pero Sasuke volvió a golpear la puerta enseguida.

No. Esta vez no iba a permitir que se burlara.

Ignorándolo triunfalmente, se dejó hundir en el sillón, devorando todo el helado que quedaba, subiendo el volumen del televisor para opacar los llamados de su exnovio.

No, ella no sería como esas bobas protagonistas de películas.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Otro SasuIno, jaja. Lo siento, mi fanatismo siempre me gana.

Qué opinan? Creen que Sasuke realmente fue infiel? O Ino exagera?

Gracias por leer!


	14. 14

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 14: **Gender swapped

ShikaIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Intercambio de géneros

Parte I

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un brazalete de alianza, querida. Una joya única en su especie, con un significado relativamente inexplicable —la señora le sonrió de forma amigable, arrugando mucho sus ojos. Incluso, podía ver pequeños granos de arena entre cada arruga.

—¿Inexplicable? —inquirió una ceja rubia, golpeando despistadamente sus muslos, preguntándose internamente cómo es que aquella anciana podía vender manteniéndose erguida por tanto tiempo. A ella ya le dolían las piernas y sentía la sangre cosquillearle—. Incluso las flores tienen significados. No lo entiendo.

Frunció el ceño cuando la señora comenzó a reír; aunque su risa era delicada, parecía que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Eso es porque, solamente quien lo porta puede encontrar el verdadero significado, querida. Una alianza entre almas.

Observó la joya entre sus dedos. Estaba hecho de un metal plateado que no alcanzaba a reconocer, además que en el centro se formaban dos círculos entrelazados y unidos por una línea recta en vertical para formar un símbolo que no comprendió. Sin duda, era un brazalete hermoso. Pensó en Shikamaru y en su reacción. Lo conocía de toda la vida como para saber que no usaría algo así, pero ya se le habían agotado todas las ideas, y el calor de _Suna_ no ayudaba a que pensara con claridad. Año tras año le había dado regalos poco llamativos que Shikamaru agradecía para no ofenderla, pero que sabía eran basura. Esta vez quería innovar, después de todo, era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Por una vez en su vida quería demostrarle que le importaba y que lo apreciaba más que todo.

Lo meditó un instante, y luego lo compró por 500 _ryo_.

—Sabia elección, querida. Sus almas quedarán unidas.

Le dijo y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó, para después partir con el brazalete escondido entre su ropa.

**…**

La misión en _Suna_ concluyó en buenos términos, sin ningún percance fuera de lo normal, después de dos meses eternos. Incluso recibió más paga de lo esperado. Bien por ella, porque lo usaría para surtir su guardarropa y comprar sales aromáticas para su baño.

Más relajada, se desnudó frente al gran espejo que tenía frente al lavabo. Necesitaba urgentemente lavar su cabello, que ahora parecía más bien cenizo que rubio, y su cuerpo magullado por el cansancio. _Suna_ era un lugar con paisajes hermosos, pero sin duda, jamás viviría allí. Tuvo que quitarse arena que se había pegado a su cuerpo con el sudor. Además de que contempló una pequeña herida que atravesaba a un costado. Un ninja enemigo los atacó después de una emboscada y logró herirla con un _kunai_. Y aunque la herida no era profunda, ni implicaba ningún riesgo, no tuvo el tiempo de curarla al instante, y eso le afectaría estéticamente.

Concentró chakra, y de sus manos emergió un brillo que utilizó para aliviar el malestar. Requeriría de algunas sesiones de sanación para evitar que naciera una cicatriz.

Cuando terminó, se sumergió rápidamente en la bañera, disfrutando de la calidez del agua. Permanecería allí hasta que sus dedos se arrugaran como pasas, luego dormiría unas cuatro horas antes de alistarse para ir al departamento de Naruto. El rubio organizó una pequeña fiesta "sorpresa" para Shikamaru y ella por su cumpleaños, con todos sus amigos más cercanos, que en realidad eran los nueve novatos, sumados Tenten, Rock Lee y Sai.

Estaba feliz porque por fin volverían a unirse, y le hacía mucha ilusión ver los rostros de todos. Merecían una noche de diversión, lejos de las batallas y el estrés de la cotidianidad.

**…**

Todos estaban allí, rodeados entre globos y bebidas, y no pudo evitar la emoción hacerle burbujear el estómago. Todos lucían mucho más adultos y más maduros, hasta el propio Naruto se veía como alguien más concentrado.

Tomó rápidamente un trago de cerveza, _Suna_ la dejó sedienta, echando un vistazo rápido por todo rededor. El departamento de Naruto era pequeño, pero no hacía falta espacio, así permanecerían mucho más unidos.

Esa sería una noche ideal.

Y sobre todo, agradecía que no se encontrara el_ Kazekage_ y sus hermanos. No por Gaara, que había aprendido a conocerlo un poco durante su misión y resultaba una persona interesante con quien podría llevarse bien, pero sí por cierta _kunoichi_ de cuatro coletas que no se despegaba de Shikamaru. Esa rubia no le caía especialmente mal, pero tampoco bien.

—¡Hey, Ino-puerca!

Giró la cabeza hacia la pelirrosada que la saludaba mientras se acercaba, seguida de Sasuke.

—Frente, extrañaba tanto ver tu horrenda cara. En _Suna_ me encontré con una anciana que parece tener las mismas arrugas que tú cuando te enojas —la mencionada la fulminó con la mirada. Ino la ignoró y pasó de ella para tomar el brazo de Sasuke y colgarse de él—. A ti sí te extrañé demasiado, Sasuke-kun.

—¡Aléjate de Sasuke!

Ino rio triunfal dentro de sí.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! Te volviste mucho más fuerte —apretó sus bíceps bien formados, ocasionando que Sakura ardiera de celos. Y aunque el azabache estaba matándola con sus ojos oscuros, no le prestó atención, tampoco era como que hiciera algo por apartarla, y eso lo aprovecharía para enfurecer a su amiga—. Más tarde podríamos charlar en privado tú y yo.

—¡Suéltalo, Ino-puerca!

Pero ella lo abrazaba con más frenesí.

Gozaba demasiado ver hervir a su amiga. Claro que Sasuke ya no le parecía atractivo, ni tampoco tenía interés en él, digamos que solamente lo usaba para que su amiga estallara, y así tal vez se decidiera a declarársele a Uchiha de una vez por todas.

Entonces sus orbes celestes viajaron hacia la entrada, observando que Shikamaru ingresaba en compañía de Chouji. Sonrió ampliamente, memorizando su silueta masculina caminar y saludar a Kiba y a Shino que eran los más cercanos. Rápidamente soltó a Sasuke, apartándose varios centímetros de él, y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Ino no respondió, sino que se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia sus amigos. Los saludó debidamente y se sentó en medio de ambos junto a la mesa.

Pronto comenzó la música y el ruido. Empezaron a ingerir alcohol, y las bromas y los recuerdos no faltaron. El ambiente era sumamente agradable y festivo, todos estaban felices, festejando a Shikamaru y a Ino en todo momento.

Kiba y Naruto se embriagaron como nunca, y resultaba muy entretenido el espectáculo que estaban montando. Ambos se peleaban por Hinata, y ella era la más graciosa en escena, pues su evidente preocupación hacía que todos se enternecieran. Tal vez, como buena amiga, tendría que ayudar a Hinata con su seguridad y amor propio antes de que optara por alguno de esos dos. Sí, hablaría con ella después.

Miró de reojo a Shikamaru levantarse de su asiento y salir al balcón, posiblemente a fumar. Ino suspiró rendida, jamás conseguiría que abandonara ese terrible vicio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, belleza —escuchó a Sai acomodarse a su lado, extendiendo un pergamino—. Lo dibujé para ti.

Ino separó ligeramente los labios, anonada ante el majestuoso talento del chico, y le gustó ver en él una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

—Es hermoso, Sai. ¿Soy yo? Wow, el realismo es sorprendente.

Él asintió.

—¿Te sonrojas porque estas avergonzada? —le preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Sonrojarme? —instintivamente tocó sus mejillas. Ella no estaba avergonzada, necesitaba de un motivo para estarlo—. Oh, no. Seguramente es la cerveza.

—¿Estás segura? —Ino aprobó—. Es una lástima. Leí en un libro de la biblioteca que cuando un hombre quiere copular con una mujer, debe ofrecerle algún presente costoso, y si ella se sonroja es una señal para hacerlo. Yo no tengo el suficiente dinero, pero creí que un dibujo bastaría como obsequio, sin mencionar que es tu cumpleaños. Creí que también querrías copular conmigo. ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma, belleza? ¿Me equivoqué y sí quieres copular?

Ahora sí Ino estaba roja hasta la frente. No tenía la menor idea de que Sai tuviera el deseo de… Nunca lo imaginó. Es decir, con él siempre resultaba difícil saber lo que pensaba, pero… Se puso de pie en un segundo.

—Lo… Lo siento, Sai. Gracias por el regalo.

Huyó despavorida, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina. No se enfadaba con él, en el fondo pensaba que Sai era como un niño que todavía no comprendía con exactitud cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero aún así, era inquietante.

Atravesó la entrada y respiró profundamente el aire del exterior.

—Qué gran suspiro.

Volteó hacia su derecha, hallando a Shikamaru recargado en el barandal del pasillo, apagando inmediatamente su cigarro.

—Shika. No te vi —mintió. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello e imitó su posición—. Creo que le gusto a Sai —carcajeó y Shikamaru gruñó—. ¿Estás celoso?

—Tsk. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Qué fastidio —bostezó.

Ella rio de nuevo, sin dejar de verlo.

—Conociéndote, mueres de ganas por recostarte en tu cama ahora y dormir.

—En realidad no sé qué hago aquí, es un fastidio. Debería irme ya.

—¡No puedes! Es tu cumpleaños, idiota. No puedes irte y ya.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Es tu cumpleaños ahora —miró el reloj—. Feliz cumpleaños, Ino.

Ella infló las mejillas infantilmente, abrazando al castaño. Shikamaru aceptó y rodeó su espalda también. Fue un abrazo muy lento, el tiempo se congeló en el preciso momento en el que Ino recargó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Fue magia pura.

Luego recordó el brazalete. Y a su pesar, rompió con el contacto.

Buscó entre su ropa el objeto, y cuando lo encontró se lo ofreció.

—Es un regalo, Shika. Un brazalete de alianza para representar nuestra unión como equipo.

Shikamaru lo tomó, provocando un roce diminuto con sus dedos que le hizo cosquillas. Analizó el brazalete y se lo colocó en la mano izquierda.

—¿Un brazalete de alianza? —metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó otra pulsera exactamente igual—. Yo compré uno para ti como regalo.

Ino lo sostuvo, comprando que efectivamente, se trataba del mismo tipo de pulsera.

—¡Imposible! La anciana me dijo que era el único.

—Igual a mí. Creo que nos estafó —encogió los hombros con desinterés—. Da igual. 300 _ryo_ no es demasiado —eso fue menos de lo que le costó a ella. La engañó y encima le robó. Ino viajaría de nuevo a _Suna_ para "charlar" amistosamente con esa bruja. Estaba ideando un plan de venganza cuando sintió la mano de Shikamaru posarse sobre la de ella, poniéndole el brazalete sobre la muñeca—. Ahora seremos un verdadero equipo. Además de que luce lindo en ti.

El calor se subió acumuló en todo su rostro, podía percibirlo.

—Tendremos que comprar uno para Chouji también —exclamó rapidísimo y el castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Estás ebria?

—¿Eh?

—Tu cara, está muy roja.

Ino recordó las palabras de Sai.

—¡Sí! Estoy muy ebria.

La verdad es que estaba avergonzada.

—Tsk. Te llevaré a tu casa. Qué problemático, te he dicho que no bebas.

**…**

Le insistió a Shikamaru dormir en su casa esa noche. Ya era muy tarde y estaba preocupada de que regresara solo, aunque sabía que como _shinobi _nadie podría serle rival. No obstante, Shikamaru rechazó su invitación, no porque no quisiera, sino porque su madre se volvería demente.

Ino fue directo a su cama, tapándose directamente, admirando el brazalete de su mano izquierda, y agradecida de que Shikamaru y ella fueran tan acertados el uno con el otro.

Tocó el símbolo. _Una alianza entre almas._ Qué mensaje tan extraño.

**…**

Los rayos del sol en su cara hicieron que despertara poco a poco, todavía cansada por los estragos de la misión, la fiesta y su pequeña borrachera. Estiró las extremidades de su cuerpo a los lados y abrió los ojos.

¿El techo de su habitación siempre había sido tan oscuro?

Tal vez todavía tenía algo de sueño, o simplemente todavía tenía restos de alcohol en su sangre, porque hasta se sentía muy extraña. Tenía un ligero ardor recorrerlo por todo el abdomen y bajar hasta su entrepierna. Qué rara e incómoda sensación.

Quizás necesitaba orinar, resonando que tenía que sanar su herida en el costado de nuevo, y cuanto antes mejor, de lo contrario la cicatriz sería irremediable.

Se puso de piel de mala gana, tambaleándose de un lado a otra.

¿Por qué las cosas parecían desde otra perspectiva? Era como si hubiera crecido y ahora todo estuviera mucho más pequeño. No, solamente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Aunque no recordaba haber comprado ese mueble, ni esa silla, ni ese juego de _Shogi. _¡Un momento! Esa lucía igual que la habitación de Shikamaru. ¿Cuándo había ido ella hacía allá?

Se tocó la cabeza, ahora le dolía como el infierno. Mas su piel no se sentía suave y tersa como de costumbre, sino todo lo contrario. Su pelo estaba seco también. Y de pronto sus manos no eran las suyas, eran largas y de hombre ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¡No, calma! No hay nada que no tenga una explicación lógica, eso diría Shikamaru.

Bajó los ojos hacia donde era atormentada por el insufrible ardor en la entrepierna.

¡Oh, mierda!

No, eso no tenía nada de lógico.

Esa cosa era… ¡No podía ser cierto! Era algo enorme, duro y erecto, oculto debajo de unos calzoncillos de hombre.

¡NO! Se volvería loca.

Corrió hacia el baño de su habitación, respirando con miedo antes de mirarse al espejo.

Se aproximo pausadamente, como si creyera por un minuto que ella era… No podía ser, por supuesto que no.

Con valentía, se miró al espejo.

—¿Shikamaru? —tembló despavorida, sin detener sus manos moviéndose por todo su rostro, palpando absolutamente todo—. ¡¿SOY SHIKAMARU?!**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Disculpen si hay errores. Ya es muy tarde y no tuve oportunidad de corregir. Lo dividí en dos porque sería entonces un capítulo muy largo, jaja.

Feliz cumpleaños a Shikamaru!

Gracias por leer!


	15. 15

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Drabble 14: **Gender swapped

ShikaIno

**.**

_**Cada Momento**_

Intercambio de géneros

Parte 2

**.**

**.**

Primero pensó que estaba borracha, pero ni siquiera bebió tanto la noche anterior. Luego, creyó que aún dormía y que posiblemente era sacudida por una terrible pesadilla, mas se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Después, supuso que había enloquecido, y sí, era la opción más realista.

Se echó a llorar descomunalmente sobre la cama.

No podía entender cómo es que estaba en el cuerpo de… ¡Shikamaru! Era su cara, su cabello, sus brazos, sus piernas, su… ¡cosa esa! Ni siquiera se atrevió a bajar la mirada de nuevo al descubrir que Shikamaru dormía únicamente en calzoncillos. ¿Y por qué demonios esa cosa seguía tan recta? Claro, entendía que una erección en las mañanas era tan común para los hombres como la lluvia en agosto. Conocía el procedimiento al dormir, y ¿cómo le hacían para que volviera a la normalidad?

Se sentía tan extraño, tan espeluznante y perturbador. Se mordió el labio con frustración, dándose cuenta que no era su labio lo que mordía, sino los verdaderos labios de Shikamaru. _Aggg_, gruñó desesperadamente.

Si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Shikamaru, entonces él tendría que estarlo en el suyo. ¡Maldición! No podía ni imaginarse la cara del cabeza de piña, que en realidad era la suya, cuando se viera al espejo con su cuerpo. ¡Qué horror!

Una corriente de vergüenza la asedió de pronto. Era muy necesario que llegara a su casa antes de que el vago despertara. Así que con un gran esfuerzo, secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Sí, el cerebro de Shikamaru la ayudaba a pensar con coherencia ahora, posiblemente se trataba de un _genjutsu_ del cual fueron víctimas, y buscaría una solución junto con él para que todo regresara a como tenía que serlo.

Pero primero… ¿Cómo rayos le hacían los hombres para bajar esa cosa?

**…**

—¡Por fin despiertas! Ya retiré la comida del desayuno —dio un respingo al encontrarse de frente con aquella mujer—. ¿Te sientes bien, Shikamaru?

Ella se acercó demasiado, examinándola cuidadosamente. Ino guardó silencio un minuto, percatándose hasta entonces que le estaban hablando a ella.

—Ah. Sí, Yoshino-san —la mujer frunció el ceño peligrosamente y enseguida Ino se corrigió, agitando las manos y sudando por la frente. Carraspeó la garganta para engrosar su voz, aunque era innecesario, su voz ya era suficientemente masculina, después de todo, era la voz de Shikamaru—. Quiero decir. Estoy perfectamente bien, ma-madre.

Ella la miró no muy convencida, aproximándose todavía más.

—¿Por qué luces así? —señaló el flequillo castaño que caía por su frente, cubriendo su ojo—. ¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?

—Ah, no, no, no —negó repetidas veces, sin saber qué más decir y con las gotas de sudor cayendo por todas partes. ¿Por qué Shikamaru sudaba tanto?—. Un cambio de look no es algo malo, ¿cierto?

—Bien. De acuerdo —Ino suspiró aliviada cuando notó a la mujer alejarse unos pasos—. Aunque no me gusta. Hijo tu rostro es muy atractivo para que lo ocultes, igual que tu amiga, deberías decirle que su cabello en la cara no la hace ver linda, sus ojos son muy bellos para que no los muestre —Ino levantó las cejas. ¿Se refería a ella? ¿Acaso todos pensarían eso de su peinado?—. ¿No la estás defendiendo? —Yoshino apretó los labios, volviendo la cara para enfrentarlo—. Y ya que no estás enfermo, supongo que no tienes problemas con hacer la limpieza antes de visitar a Ino.

Abrió los ojos levemente. Escuchar su nombre le provocó que algo en su estómago se revolviera. Claro, ella ahora era Shikamaru y tenía que actuar como él. Perezoso y apático.

—No se preocupe Yosh… mamá. Yo me encargo.

Resultaba complicado ser él.

Yoshino se quedó quieta por un momento, pasmada.

—Siempre sales corriendo antes que hacer cualquier cosa del hogar. ¡Tú no eres mi Shikamaru!

Y los ojos de Yoshino se prendieron con llamas imaginarias, pero que irradiaban mucha furia. Levantó la sartén amenazante. Ino flaqueó con miedo, la madre de Shikamaru era aterradora y al mismo tiempo muy inteligente. Había descifrado que ella no era su hijo… aunque tampoco es como que se haya comportado como él al pie de la letra. Así que sin saber de qué manera actuar, escapó con una nube de humo, trepando rápidamente por los tejados.

¡Cielos! La madre de Shikamaru sí que era peligrosa.

**…**

Todo estaba mal.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a caminar así, con la sensación de que algo le colgaba entre las piernas. Y sólo imaginar de lo que se trataba, la hacía enrojecer.

Continuó avanzando un buen tramo. Apenas era medio día, seguramente Shikamaru ya estaba despierto y ya estaba al tanto del problema.

Se rascó la frente y se abrió paso entre unas hermosas jovencitas. Sí, eran aldeanas muy bellas, hasta ella podría admitirlo con facilidad. Con ropa ajustada y demasiado corta. ¡Demonios! Sintió mucho calor y comenzó a sudar nuevamente. Sobre todo aquella parte especial estaba reaccionando.

¿En serio? Ahora tenía que lidiar con otra erección. Shikamaru, sin duda, era un pervertido.

Las señoritas rieron, dirigiéndole muecas sugestivas y mostrándole sus escotes despistadamente. Le mandaron besos y lo invitaron a pasar una tarde increíble. Tuvo que taparse de la cintura para abajo con las manos, porque era vergonzoso.

Las rechazó con indiferencia y se alejó a toda velocidad, aumentando sus zancadas.

**…**

Tenía que pensar positivo, era su única esperanza.

Entró a su alcoba desde el balcón. No tenía deseos de ver a su padre, porque seguramente se echaría a llorar.

Shikamaru estaba frente a ella, sentando en su cama y ella junto a él. Lo estaba observando fijamente. Todavía no se vestía, y aún permanecía con la camiseta de dormir y las pequeñas braguitas que utilizaba. Ino enrojeció.

—Cierra las piernas, puedo verte todo —se tapó el rostro sin saber por qué. Era su cuerpo y no había nada que no hubiese visto ya, aunque la perspectiva era diferente—. Tápate —le aventó la cobija y Shikamaru bostezó como si nada—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—¿Qué hiciste con mi cabello? Me veo horrendo —gruñó, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

—Y tú no te ves mejor. ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera te hayas lavado! Apestas a cerveza aún.

Shikamaru inquirió una ceja rubia.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Además, supuse que no querrías que tocara tu cuerpo sin tu consentimiento —se frotó las sienes—. Me duele la cabeza, ¿cuánto tomaste ayer, Ino?

Se encogió en su asiento, juntando los hombros. Shikamaru bufó molesto, por supuesto que no le agradaba verse a sí mismo con aquellas manías tan femeninas.

—Sólo un par de cervezas.

—¿Te emborrachas con tan poco? —esbozó una diminuta sonrisa burlesca e Ino le aventó una almohada con demasiada fuerza que hizo que Shikamaru cayera de espaldas sobre la cama—. ¡Auch!

—Oh, lo siento. No puedo controlar tu fuerza, Shika.

—Tú golpeas mucho más duro que eso, créeme —se acomodó nuevamente, haciendo una maraña con el cabello rubio de Ino, que ella no pudo soportar—.¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Bromeas? —exageró—. Tú eres el genio aquí, el de las ideas y las soluciones —chilló desesperadamente—. Dime que sabes cómo regresarnos a la normalidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente, luego los dos suspiraron derrotados.

—¿Crees que sea un genjutsu? —continuó Ino, pero Shikamaru desistió.

—No puede ser. Esto es real —cruzó las piernas en forma de ovillo para pensar mejor—. Parece una conexión de otro tipo. Algo que nos unió de esta forma. Tal vez si intentaras entrar en mi mente para indagar. Debe de haber algún tipo de recuerdo que nos traslade al momento exacto que pasó…

—No creo que funcione, genio. Estando en tu cuerpo, mis técnicas no sirven de nada.

—Tsk. Qué fastidio —se recortó sobre su propio brazo y cerró los ojos, con una pierna doblada por la rodilla— Quiero dormir.

Ino contó hasta diez en su fuero interno, controlando su temperamento lo mejor que podía. Claro, si golpeaba a Shikamaru estaría haciéndole daño a su cuerpo en realidad, y no deseaba tener moretones o algo parecido.

—¡Tú madre ya sabe que no soy tú! No puedo regresar a tu casa, y seguramente armará un escándalo.

Le contó lo que ocurrió esa mañana en la cocina de su hogar, a lo que Shikamru rio por lo bajo.

—Tranquila, mi madre no es de ese tipo. Seguramente está especulando, pero no creo en definitiva que piense que no eres yo.

—¡Shika, esto es horrible! ¡No puedo ser tú y tú no puedes ser yo! ¿Qué se supone que tendremos que hacer? ¿Aprender a comportarnos como el otro?

—Eso parece.

—¡No quiero! —lloró como nunca antes había llorado, pataleando y negándose a algo que sonaba aterrador—. ¡Estás lleno de sudor todo el tiempo! No puedo ni siquiera ver mi cuerpo en bragas porque inmediatamente tengo una erección… ¡Y ni siquiera he podido orinar! ¡Quiero hacer pipí!

Un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas del hombre en cuestión.

—¿Tienes una erección? —se vio avergonzado, revolviendo todavía más su mata dorada—. Eso es problemático. Te ayudaré a orinar. Vamos.

—¿Eh? —lo miró asombrada.

—Ya sabes. Tú solamente te diriges al sanitario y yo sostengo… Bueno, yo me ocupo de lo demás.

—Shikamaru, eres un pervertido —cubrió esa parte en particular, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Nunca antes había sentido esa cosa tan directamente, ni siquiera imaginó hacerlo… Bueno, realmente sí había fantaseado algunas veces, pero no que creyera que sucedería, no de esa forma al menos.

—Es mi cuerpo lo que voy a tocar, no el tuyo —bufó, y luego de unos segundos Ino terminó por aceptar. Era preferible eso, a orinarse en los pantalones—. Primero… tienes que controlarte, puede ser molesto si lo haces en ese estado.

Señaló la obvia erección.

Ino evitó mirar aquello a toda costa. No, era el cuerpo de Shikamaru y tenía que respetarlo. Comenzó a pensar en cosas tranquilas y agradables, por ejemplo en flores. Sí, ese día no tenía trabajo, su padre se lo daba libre por ser su cumpleaños… ¡Oh, cierto! Era su cumpleaños y el peor de todos. Ahora estaba furiosa.

Shikamaru se metió con ella al cuarto de baño. Le indicó que se parara frente al retrete y bajara la bragueta con cuidado. Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al sentir la suavidad de sus propias manos meterse en el pantalón. Y mucho más cuando sus manos rodearon al "amiguito" de Shikamaru. Demonios, como siguiera así, tendría de nuevo otra erección, y esta vez sería mucho más difícil encargarse de ese asunto, pero realmente la sensación resultaba algo placentera.

Volvió a pensar en flores, arreglos florales, abono, insecticida, agua, cosas líquidas. ¡Por fin su vejiga estaba descansando!

—Princesa, ¿todo está bien? Entré porque escuche que hablabas con alguien, por un momento creí que estarías en peligro. ¿Princesa?

¡Santo padre! Su padre estaba en su habitación.

—Pap —iba a responderle entre sollozos, cuando Shikamaru le tapó la boca rápidamente, entonces lo miró desconcertada.

—Lo que digas será con mi voz —susurró en su oreja.

Consiguió liberarse, y escupió disimuladamente.

—¡Qué asco! Tenías las manos en tu… Agh. Entonces respóndele tú.

Shikamaru movió la cabeza a los lados, pero luego terminó por ceder.

—Estoy bien, Inoichi-san —Ino se palmeó la frente.

—¿Ah? De acuerdo princesa. Jamás me has llamado así, ¿estás molesta?

Escucharon que el hombre se acercaba hacia la puerta.

—Lo estoy. Esperaba dormir más tiempo —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada fulminante de la chica.

—De acuerdo. Es tu cumpleaños, tú decides, princesa.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio cuando el señor Yamanaka salió. Ino ahora sí se echó a llorar, mientras Shikamaru hacía lo propio con su parte.

—¡Es terrible, Shikamaru! Detesto tu cuerpo.

Él simplemente la observó ofendido.

—Para mí tampoco es la maravilla, Ino. No sé cómo puedes soportar cargar con esto —apretó los pechos de Ino de manera inconsciente, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño—. No puedo mirar hacia abajo porque estas dos cosas se interponen en mi campo de visión. Pero no estoy llorando, porque sé que llorar no nos ayudará a encontrar soluciones.

—¿Tocaste mi cuerpo antes?

Shikamaru no respondió, lo que hizo entender que de hecho sí lo hizo. Pero a esas alturas, Ino ya no podía enojarse.

Nuevamente, reinó el silencio. Hasta que Shikamaru aclaró la garganta. Por supuesto, no se acostumbraba a su nuevo timbre de voz tan delicado y chillante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que alguien te atacó en Suna?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso también había visto su cicatriz? Separó los labios sin saber describir lo que sentía. Una mezcla de vergüenza, furia y asombro.

—¿Me viste?

Shikamaru asintió, acomodándose por decima vez los larguísimos mechones rubios.

—No siempre puedes estar en el cuerpo de una chica —dijo como si fuera lo más normal—. Oportunidades así no puedes simplemente desperdiciar. Mucho menos cuando se trata de una mujer tan bella como… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué sigues golpeándome, problemática? Deja de provocarte más daño —se masajeó la cabeza—. Y aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

—No era importante.

Se acuclilló sobre el suelo, a punto de estallar de nuevo. Mas Shikamaru se arrodilló a su altura y sostuvo su mentón para cruzar miradas.

—No digas eso. No vuelvas a ocultarme esto, cuando alguien te vuelva a atacar me aseguraré de arrancarle los brazos primero —entrelazaron sus manos libres y continuó contemplándola, aproximándose un poco más, sintiendo su respiración—. Sé que piensas que no me estoy tomando con seriedad este asunto. Pero, yo también estoy asustado con todo esto. Deseo que todo regrese a la normalidad tanto, o más que tú. Sin embargo, tengo que ser la cabeza fría para poder protegerte —le sonrió sinceramente, acercándose un poco más.

Ino sentía su respiración entrecortada chocando con la punta de su nariz. ¿La iba a besar? Pero sería raro que lo hiciera, era como besarse a sí misma.

No obstante, Shikamaru se separó al instante y la ayudó a levantarse.

—No lograremos nada si nos quedamos aquí. Ayúdame a vestirme —sus mejillas se colorearon.

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA WAIFU!

Sí, se que ya me tardé, y que ya me atrasé con los drabbles, lo siento. Es que esta vez el trabajo se puso pesado, por eso ya no podré continuar escribiendo todos los días. Sin embargo! Esta historia, que en un principio, la tenía pensada en dos partes, se fue haciendo cada vez más larga, y ahora quedará en tres partes. Hasta ahorita estoy pensando que bien pude publicarla como una historia independiente, pero bueno, ya ni modo, jajaja.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
